The Ascension Of A Crusnik
by kellym01.2
Summary: Slayers became what they are by been infused with the essence of a demon. But which demon, the gang find out when the Master activates the latent demonic heritage and unleash a demon that demons fear, a vampire that feeds on vampire and human alike with a thirst to destroy and the power to do it I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer please review rated M because I don't trust myself


Slayers? A once human girl empowered by the blood and soul of a demon. Though, which demon was never known. All that was ever known of it was it was one that hunted its fellow demons. It was feared and as such it was killed. Made extinct.

Dreamscape…

Buffy stood among the rubble of a broken world, around her burned buildings, shattered bricks littering the floor, a mist of dust clouding the air. She wore a white dress covered in blood stains. She made her way across the ground, the rubble unable to affect her balance or slow her progression, her gaze moved to a sign lying on the floor that read _'Welcome to Sunnydale we hope you enjoy your stay' _she tilted her head to the side.

Her eyes glowed crimson and her fangs extended, her blunt nails erupted into black claws.

"Is this what you want to be?" asked a voice, Buffy's head shot round with speed unparalleled, her gaze moving through the mist, searching for the source of the female voice.

"To be the end? To be the monster?" the voice asked, her head bolted back round again to face opposite direction.

"Show yourself" Buffy snarled.

"To be the monster that monsters fear, to be the Crusnik" the voice echoed once again, Buffy span round once again and this time saw the shadowy outline of a female figure, she was around similar height to her, maybe a tad taller.

"Who are you?" Buffy roared.

"Your future though which one is but your choice, I am your end and your beginning, make your choice" the voice answered before holding up a crossbow and firing an arrow, it flew through the air, Buffy caught it just before it reached her chest, temporally looking away from the girl. Buffy looked back up to see the girl before her, her features hidden.

Pain surged through her, her eyes widening, her gaze moved down to see a white stake embedded in her breast. The sensation began to cover her body, the sensation of her body turning to dust.

"I am the slayer the fates chose to be both your saviour and your executioner, which of one it is, is your choice" she stated as Buffy's voice turned to dust.

Reality…

Buffy's eyes fluttered open, her gaze roamed the dimly lit area yet she could see as clear as day. She moved her body from the water where the Master had dropped her, her hand moved to the scarred flesh of her neck where the ancient vampire had bitten her. Her throat burned and screamed for her to saturate her thirst, a great hunger deep within her made its presence known.

She looked over her body, encased in the cold, soaked white dress the clung to her flesh. It felt so odd, her blood no longer circulated throughout her body, her skin was pale. Her hands curled into fists, she felt strong, so strong as if she could do anything. Her tongue moved and caressed her teeth as she felt her canines sharpen and yet her face remained as it was.

"What am I?" Buffy asked herself allowed.

Flashback…

Buffy stood at the edge of the water, the Master's hand encasing her neck, his strength. It was so surreal she could feel it, feel her own weakness, the weakness of the Slayer, the Master could snap her neck with so very little effort. He had control over her life, her very existence and she intern had a powerful influence over his own for only her blood would enable him to be free this night, free of the seal that bound him.

"You heard of the prophecy, that I was going to rise and you came to stop me, how noble of you and yet you didn't know, how tricky a prophecy is and how parodic they are for it was you hearing about it and coming to stop it than in fact fulfilled it, you shall set me free" the Master hissed into her ear.

Buffy could only feel her eyes widen and her heart start to pump harder and harder as fear flooded her system, there was nothing she could do.

"But this night I shall go one better, not only shall the Hell Mouth open but a Slayer shall join my ranks as a creature of the night, you shall be loyal to me, a vampire with all the powers of a Slayer" the Master chuckled.

"No" Buffy gasped out, her voice nothing but a whisper and filled with pure unadulterated fear. The Master's smirk grew, he pulled back his head before bringing his fangs down full speed, his fangs pierced her neck and began to drain her blood, savouring its delectable taste. Her heart began to slow; her breath began to leave her. He released her neck before using his claw like nail on his index finger to open up her neck before pushing Buffy's mouth onto it, the blood flowed into her mouth and down her throat, she forcefully gulped down the thick scarlet liquid, it burned her throat but she was unable to stop.

But neither the old vampire nor the Slayer herself knew what the full extent of what the demonic blood of the vampire would do to the Slayer, to her own demonic essence for within the Slayer, within every Slayer that ever was, was the blood of a pure demon tainted by that of a human as was the power each slayer inherited. But when brought to the edge of death and ingesting the blood of a demon and starting the conversion the demonic blood within the Slayer became more dominant and fed off of the human and vampire blood alike.

Buffy's eyes closed and the Master released his grip, watching as she fell face first into the water, still barely alive, bubbles floating to the surface, unaware of the creature he had created. Fore Buffy would not become a vampire, no she would become something worse, a demon that all demons feared to the point that they allied with humans to destroy it and the Master had released it.

The Master turned and began to leave his prison, pausing and glancing back her.

"Oh and love the dress" he said to her before taking his leave.

End Flashback…

'_Crusnik'_ the name echoed throughout Buffy's mind.

She slowly moved to exit the lair, leaving through the sewers, her thirst growing with each step she took, her fangs sharpening.

"No doubt my…friends…have already dealt with the Master, shame I would have enjoyed ending him" Buffy muttered as she came to a stop beneath a manhole cover, she lightly bent her legs before jumping upwards and smashing through it with her fist.

She found herself in an alley, the darkness of night surrounding her and seeming to comfort her. She emerged from the alley and began her hunt, she needed to feed, had to feed, must feed.

A/N I apologise for how short this is, this is an idea I have had for a long time and refused to leave me so I am seeing whether or not there is any point to it now. I don't have much planned for this fic other than an extremely brief outline for a few scenes I could expand on. Plz review and any suggestions you have will be greatly appreciated.

A/N This was supposed to be in the Summary but wouldn't fit, this is an AU and it was Angel who delivered the final the blow to the Master and he and Xander didn't find Buffy.


End file.
